


Goodbye

by attackonrivamika



Series: RivaMika Week on Instagram [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst (?), Being Replaced, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonrivamika/pseuds/attackonrivamika
Summary: Day One:A: Saying GoodbyeB: Cherishing One's DeathC: "Don't let my death stop you."





	Goodbye

He looks up at her eyes. Those gray eyes that used to make his heart flutter. Until hazel ones took their place. She doesn't even touch him. Not a hug, not a handshake. She just stands there. Waiting for him to leave. Waiting for him, so she doesn't have to see his face ever again. Waiting for him to turn his back because he shattered the only heart she had. The heart that wouldn't be mended ever again.

He sees her barriers break down suddenly and she's biting her lip to prevent her from crying. He feels his heart ache. He feels her pain, and it hurts.

She knows he doesn't belong to her. She knows that she doesn't and will never belong to him. But damn, she wishes she was something other than someone he used to know.

She swiftly removes her scarf and her necklace he generously gifted. She gives the two items to him. "I don't need these anymore," she whispers.

He can feel her heartbreak. He can feel all of it, and it fucking hurts. But that's just the world they live in.

She turns around and walks away. She hears her name leave his lips she used to place against hers. But she can't let that happen to her again. She can't be so reckless. She hears footsteps behind her, and she walks faster until she's rushing into her room and slamming it. She hurriedly locks it and slides down against the wood, folding her legs and burying her face in between them.

Goodbyes are hard, but saying goodbye only to be replaced is equivalent to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to RIVAMIKA WEEK on Instagram! I didn't have time to do this beforehand (like an idiot) since I was posting information. But! I managed to write this on the day.


End file.
